As Lovers Go
by BlackRoseMyou
Summary: "Go away, Zexion," Demyx said angrily, in a tear-strangled voice, "just go away. You've hurt me enough already."  Based on the song by Dashboard Confessional


**Allow me to start this off by saying a few things. I own nothing in here besides my own writing, and MAYBE the idea of Papaya Café. But only the (imaginary) floorplan; don't get excited. Demyx and Zexion are owned by Square Enix, and the song "As Lovers Go" is owned by Dashboard Confessional. I claim no rights to the aforementioned things, so please, don't sue me. I'm poor, anyway. You could sure me for my coloured pencils, but then I'd have to kill you. Anyway, on with the story! (Credits to my friend for giving me the idea)**

* * *

"Please, Zexy?"

The blue-haired man sighed and closed his book. "No, Demyx. I've already explained this to you."

He stood and started walking toward his dorm room. Demyx stood and followed. The blond pouted at him. "Just one date, Zexy," he whined, "and then I promise I'll leave you alone."

Zexion stopped short, making Demyx almost run into him. "Demyx, why the HELL Are you bothering? I don't deserve your love, you know it. Move onto someone who deserves you, got it?"

Demyx stared stubbornly at him. "Just. Meet me at Papaya Café tonight at 8. I might be a bit late. You'd better show up, Zexion." Demyx rushed off angrily down the hallway as Zexion stared after him in shock. He sighed and shifted his stack of books enough to unlock his room.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Zexion walked into the cafe, wearing his black skinny jeans and a random band tee he had found in his drawer. His hair was styled as usual, over his right eye in his emo-ey cut, despite it being a bit damp. He sat down at a table in the back and brooded for a moment or two.

"Sir?"

He glanced up sharply, instantly irritated at whoever had decided to interrupt his moody thoughts. "Sir," the young girl (Xion, her name tag said) said sweetly, "A table has been reserved for you right in front of the stage, sir. Demyx will be with you shortly."

Zexion nodded curtly and grabbed his bag, moving up to the table in front of the stage. He jumped a bit when the waitress set a glass in front of him, as well as a beautiful lily in a small vase. He looked at her questioningly, and she placed a finger delicately to her lips. "Demyx told us not to tell, so don't ask. You'll see." He stared at her as she walked away, wondering at the mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

He sat back and began to sketch as he waited for Demyx. Being 20 minutes early, he decided, was not always a good thing. He stared in concentration at the flower ahead of him and began to draw. He detailed each element of the flower; the deep red stamens, the slightly darker spots on the maroon-like petals. He wondered at a name for the flower - it was dark, mysterious-

His thoughts were cut short by a commotion on the stage. He snapped to attention and checked his watch. _8:08. "Might be late" my ass, Demyx. You're late as hell. _He looked up at the stage and was astounded. Sitting there on a stool, cradling a sitar in his long arms, was Demyx. His hair was down and he wore slight eyeliner. Under the stage lights his skin glowed a perfect golden, and his hair shined like a damn angel.

_He's beautiful,_ Zexion thought, _fucking beautiful. _He stared as Demyx fidgeted with the mic stand a bit and spoke into it gently. "This song is for someone special out there. You know who you are. Listen to the lyrics - this song says everything I can't think to..."

Zexion blushed a bit as he watched Demyx situate himself. He cleared his throat a bit and started strumming his sitar. He sat transfixed by the music for a few seconds, then jumped when a clear, crystalline voice cut through the music.

"He said, 'I've got to be honest,

You're wastin' your time,

If you're fishin' around here,

And I said, 'You must be mistaken,

I'm not foolin',

This feelin' is real."

Demyx shifted his stare to Zexion, and suddenly, Zexion was trapped. He couldn't see anything but those sea blue orbs, couldn't hear anything but the perfect words flowing from chapped lips.

"You've got wits,

You've got looks,

You've got passion,

But I swear you got me all wrong,

All wrong...

All wrong..."

Zexion felt tears burning behind his eyes and a blinked a few times. He heard a slight hiccup in Demyx's voice, and decided he must be close to crying as well.

"...And I'll belong to you,

If you just let me through..."

'_But Zexion-'_

'_Shut up, Demyx. I said no. You don't understand._'

'_Zexy, I jus-'_

'_Demyx. No. That's the end of it. Stop wasting your time.'_

A warm tear slipped down Zexion's cheek as he recalled being so mean to Demyx all the time. He silently wondered why he'd done it...

"This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating,

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

This is tailor made..."

'_Think about it, Zexy. We've been friends for 7 years, why not just take it another step? We already have the trust, we like each other enough, why -'_

'_It doesn't work that way, Demyx. I said no.'_

"And I said, 'I gotta be honest,

I've been waiting for you my whole life..."

'_Zexioooon, come on. It'll mean so much to me-'_

'_I'm busy tonight Demyx.'_

'_Oh. Okay. Maybe...sometime next week.'_

'_...'_

_Oh god,_ thought Zexion, _why was I so cold to him?_

"You've got wits,

You've got looks,

You've got passion,

But are you brave enough,

To leave with me tonight?"

Zexion turned bright red as Demyx focused his entire attention on him, smiling so, so sadly, offering...

"Tonight,

Tonight...

You've got me..."

Zexion sat through the rest of the song completely entranced. The last line broke the spell, as Demyx rose his voice into a crescendo, finishing the song with a flair.

"What's the sense in _waiting_?"

Demyx hurried offstage as people applauded him heartily. Zexion stood quickly, grabbing his bag and the lily, and ran out the front door.

He ran around to the alley on the side of the building and found Demyx there, crouching over his sitar and sobbing. He stopped and dropped his bag silently, sneaking over gently to the sad Demyx. "Demyx. Demyx. Look at me, Demyx."

Demyx kept his head down but continued sniffling pitifully.

"Demyx. Look at me, goddamnit."

Demyx stared pointedly at the wall to Zexion's right, apparently finding something very interesting on it.

"Goddamnit, Demyx. Say something."

Demyx continued staring at the wall and mumbled something incoherently.

"What? What did you say?"

"Go away, Zexion," Demyx said angrily, in a tear-strangled voice, "just go away. You've hurt me enough already."

Zexion rocked back on his heels, feeling like he'd been slapped across the face. Demyx put his head back in his arms and gently rocked himself back and forth on the balls of his feet. Zexion shook his head angrily and hissed under his breath. "If you won't fucking listen to me, you little brat," he snarled angrily, "then I'll just have to show you."

He grabbed a handful of Demyx's faux-hullet. He pulled roughly, jerking the blond's head out of his arms. Zexion stared in Demyx's eyes, puffy and reddened by his relentless tears, and leaned in, kissing him roughly on the lips. Demyx's eyes widened, and Zexion had to use his other hand to brace Demyx's arm and keep him from falling on his ass.

To anyone passing by the alley, they would see two young people making out in a dark alleyway. Nothing special. It wouldn't mean anything to them. But to the boys in the alley, it meant the world.

Zexion gently backed away from the now stunned Demyx. Demyx tried to say something, began to stutter out a sentence, but Zexion gently placed his index finger over his lips, shushing him. "Actions speak louder than words," Zexion said, smiling a smile that nobody else ever saw, "But I'll reiterate - listen up, boy, I love you."

**

* * *

**

**I live off of reviews. Please, pleaaaaase? I am rather proud of this story. =D**


End file.
